gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-9999 Transient Gundam
The GN-9999 Transient Gundam is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is built and piloted by Wilfrid Kijima. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by team Celestial Sphere's team leader, Wilfrid Kijima, the Transient Gundam's design is based on the various GN Drive-equipped mobile suits appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The Gunpla's weaponry consists of up to two double-edged spears known as GN Partizans, and a pair of wrist-mounted GN Vulcans that can also function as GN Beam Sabers. The GN Partizans function as both melee and ranged weapons, and each can also act as one large Lance Bit or separate into two small Lance Bits. The Gunpla is also equipped with a GN Field for defensive purposes, and its trump card is the Transient Burst - a customized system that grants the Gunpla increased combat performance for a time. While airborne and in space, the Transient Gundam's feet are folded up. Armaments ;*GN Partizan :A double-edged spear, the GN Partizan is a melee weapon with versatile uses. When swung, it can either fire a series of homing/curved beam shots or a large crescent-shaped beam. The GN Partizan can transform into a dedicated shooting form when the larger spear tip opens up. In this form, the GN Partizan can rapid fire standard beam shots or charged up for a beam cannon-like blast depending on how much the spear tip spreads apart. It can also function as a large Lance Bit or separate into two small Lance Bits. Furthermore, the weapon can be used for defensive purposes. It is capable of blocking both physical and beam attacks, and a makeshift Defense Rod with GN Field-like capabilities can be formed when the GN Partizan is spun rapidly. When required, the Gunpla can be equipped with two of these weapons and by crossing them, a series of lightning bolt-like attacks can be released. :;*Lance Bit ::Each GN Partizan can function as a large remote controlled weaponry known as lance bit that can separate into two small lance bits. Regardless of the size, the lance bits are mainly used for close combat, but they also retain the GN Partizan's ranged combat capability. ;*GN Vulcan/GN Beam Saber :Located on the wrists, the GN Vulcans are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry. They have a high rate of fire, but are low in power. As a result, they are mainly used as secondary ranged weapon or as defensive weapons for shooting down missiles, etc. The GN Vulcans can also generate GN Beam Sabers for close combat, and these GN Beam Sabers are used together with the small lance bits to perform the Gunpla's killer move. ;*GN Smash Rifle :A custom GN beam rifle used by the Gundam Portent, it is given to the Transient Gundam by Shia for use in the overtime battle during the finals of the U-19 Championship. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :A particle-based defensive barrier used by mobile suits powered by a GN Drive, the GN Field is capable of blocking most beam and physical attacks. ;*Transient Burst :A particle emission system, it drastically enhances the power of the Transient Gundam when activated. When the Transient Burst is used, the entire Gunpla glows blue and three energy wings are generated from the three clear blue parts on the back. History Picture Gallery Transient Gundam Profile Picture.png Transient Gundam Standing.jpg|First appearance (Ep 13) 1345 GN Field Tansient Gundam.jpg|GN Field (Ep 13) GN-9999 Transient Gundam - GN Partisan.jpg|Unleashing multiple beam shots from the GN Partizan (Ep 13) 1362.jpg|Face close up (Ep 13) Transient Gunpla Stats.png|Gunpla Status Data (Ep 13) transient-deflection.png|Deflecting Beams (Ep 13) transient-hurricanekick.png|Launching numerous kicks (Ep 13) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (Ep 14) 01.jpg|Gunpla close up (Ep 14) GN-9999 Transient Gundam - GN Partisan (Space).jpg|In space (Ep 19) GBFT 21 Celestial Sphere's Gunpla.jpg|Celestial Sphere's Gunplas activated (Ep 21) transient-blaster.jpg|With GN Partizan in shooting form (Ep 21) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (Transient Burst) (1).jpg|Transient Burst (Ep 21) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (Ep 21) 01.JPG|After the battle with Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT (Ep 21) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (2 x GN Partisan) - Rays.jpg|Lightning bolt-like attack from crossing the GN Partizans (Ep 24) transient-doubleblaster.jpg|Firing GN Partizans in shooting form (Ep 24) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (Ep 24) 01.JPG|With two GN Partizans (Ep 24) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (2 x GN Partisan) - Lance Bit.jpg|Activating Lance Bits (Ep 24) transient-lancebit.jpg|Attacking with Lance Bits (Ep 24) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (Transient Burst) (3).jpg|Transient Burst activated (Ep 24) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (Transient Burst) (4).jpg|Charging with Transient Burst (Ep 24) GN-9999 Transient Gundam (Transient Burst) (5).jpg|Charging with Transient Burst close up (Ep 24) TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam Destroyed (Winner).jpg|Defeated (Ep 24) Gunpla Hg Transient Gundam.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Transient Gundam (2015): box art Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla shares many similarities with the GN-001 Gundam Exia, PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia, and PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter, including its overall design, placement of translucent parts, and its use of close quarters weaponry as its primary armament. **As Wilfrid Kijima has stated that he wants to become the next Meijin, his choice of Gunpla may be a reference to the third Meijin's Gunpla. *Transient Gundam is the third Mobile Suit to have '9999' in its model number. The others are GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh and XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh, both built by Mao Yasaka. *Transient Gundam is the only GN-type Gunpla to produces a GN Particle coloration that wasn't used in the original Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series, which is blue. Whereas Celestial Being suits emit green GN Particles, antagonist suits emit red/orange GN Particles, and ELS-assimilated suits emit purple GN Particles. **The HGBF box art however depicts it emitting greenish particles. *The Transient Burst has some similarity to the GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］'s Quantum System. *The energy phenomenon produced by the Transient Burst resembles the Celestial Being insignia. *The Transient Gundam shares similarities with the AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum (SV ver.) with their color schemes, use of remote weaponry, power enhancing systems and folded feet when airborne. *The Transient Gundam's name may be a reference to Gundam 00 protagonist Setsuna F. Seiei, as the Japanese "setsuna" (刹那) means "moment" or "instant," both of which evoke the concept of transience. Reference Gallery Transient Gundam Lineart.png|Transient Gundam Lineart References External links